The Bet
by PresidentPie
Summary: What happens if Kurenai, Kakashi,Asuma and Gai all have a bet to as who can survive being the sensei of the other person's team? CHAOS! WARNING OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Summery- What if all the sensei's all betted that they could not survive one single lesson with the other's team?

The Bet

"Hah no one will be able to last one SINGLE day with my cunning students because they only look up to a sensei like me and only me also my team contains of a girl who is overly obsessed with weapons, a cute pupil (A/N Shudder…scary) and a cold-hearted Hyuuga prodigy!" Gai boasted.

"Is that so?" Kurenai asked with one eyebrow lifted. "Well I'm the sensei of a team of a ridiculously shy girl but is still my favorite pupil, a loud-mouth ninja who's dog need's to make a pit stop every second and a guy who had bugs crawling out of his face! AND I HATE BUGS!" Kurenai screamed

"So? My students contain of a lazy bum who thinks everything is troublesome, one that can out beat Naruto in a ramen eating contest and one that is extremely rude." Asuma said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"We-ell" A man who looked up from his 'interesting' novel with lazy eyes and said "I'm in a team with a violent, overly Sasuke obsessed girl, A overly confident ninja that only eats ramen, is partially trained by the very man who writes my novel and a cold-hearted boy that only seeks revenge and has a cursed seal" Kakashi said turning back to his perverted novel.

"Okay Kakashi wins that one" Asuma said with a sigh "Hmph" Gai said looking away. "Hey…I have an idea!" Kurenai said " We trade students for one day and at the end of the day we see which one of us survived the most and we let our students decide which teacher they preferred the most (example- If I trade with Kakashi his students will have to decide if they liked me as a sensei more or Kakashi) Besides I think it would be fun" Kurenai stated with a smile.

"Well…I think it would be a good idea and also for our students because that way they can have a little change" Kakashi said simply " OKAY! I WILL BEAT YOU KAKASHI!" Gai challenged heroically giving him the thumbs up "IT'S A PROMISE!". All the other sensei's just sweatdropped "What ever" all three said in union.

"Okay since Gai and Kakashi wants to switch I guess it just leaves you and me Kurenai" Asuma said as he lit himself a cigarette "You know… that stuff is bad for you right?" Kurenai questioned raising an eyebrow. "I know … but it makes me look so cool" Asuma said smiling while puffing trough his cigar. "Ugh…"Kurenai said rolling her eyes.

Before leaving all four thought of the same thought

_I'm going to win_

With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke

" I don't even know WHY I bother to wake up early when our sensei won't even be on time himself" Sakura complained. " Yeah …I know…" Sasuke agreed. " WHY CAN'T OUR DAMN SENSEI BE ON TIME FOR -" but our blond ninja was interrupted by a puff of smoke.

"Kaka sensei! You're actually on time for once!" Sakura exclaimed. But as the smoke began to fade they saw that it wasn't their 'beloved' sensei but it was "GAI SENSEI?" Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke exclaimed simultaneously.

"YES! IT IS I, GAI! KAKASHI'S GREATEST RIVAL!" Gai exclaimed with a ping of his sparkly teeth. " And the main reason I am here is because Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma have all decided to switch places just for this once just to know how it feels to be in the other's place but only for one day" Gai explained.

"Yes! FINALLY! A SENSEI WHO WON'T READ HIS PERVERTED NOVEL!" Naruto exclaimed with his fist in the air. And once again Gai pinged his ever-so-shiny-teeth as Sakura and Sasuke just sweatdropped.

With Chougi (is that how you spell it?) Ino and Shikamaru

"Yes! TODAY I AM READY!" Ino shouted with confidence "I brought one oxygen mask for each and every one of you" the blond haired ninja said handing out one mask to Chougi and Shikamaru "You can never be too careful considering how much cigars Asuma sensei smokes a day" Ino said as she winked and Chougi and Shikamaru nodded.

Then Kurenai appeared and saw all three genins with oxygen masks on their faces and Kurenai looked at them wide-eyed "Oh no! Please don't tell me your all planning to go deep sea diving and none of you invited me" Kurenai exclaimed sarcastically with a hand clasped on both cheeks.

After a long moment of silence Chougi broke the peace " **BURP**"

With Kiba, Hinata and Shino

"I w-wonder w-why K-k-Kurenai S-sensei I-I-is l-l-late s-she's n-n-n-never l-l-late" Hinata stuttered. "Uhm Hinata…she's only late a minute and 4 seconds" Kiba said checking his (if he has one) watch.. "**Bark**" agreed Akamaru. " Yes, Anna I know … my teammates are weird…glad we aren't like them right Bob?" Shino said talking to his bugs as Kiba and Hinata sweatdropped.

Suddenly a figure popped out of nowhere "K-k-k-Kurenai s-s-s-sensei?" Hinata asked hesitantly "No it's me, Asuma" Asuma smiled "Kurenai is Uhm… out at the moment and she asked me to take over" soon he noticed tears forming around Hinata's eyes "Kurenaisenseisgoneansdshefdsfdidnteventellmeeeeee" Cried Hinata "Uh what did she say?" the smoking jounin questioned with a question mark over his head. "She said 'Kurenai sensei left and now she's gone and she didn't even tell me'" Shino said as Asuma sweatdropped at the crying Hinata.

'Why me?' Asuma thought as he screamed in his head and took another big puff in his cigar.

With Neji, Tenten and Lee

"I wonder why Gai sensei is so late?" Lee exclaimed walking back and forth "HE'S NEVER LATE!" Lee said still pacing back and forth as Neji's face turned green. "UH what's wrong Neji?" Tenten questioned with concern " I-I haven't told this to anyone before … but I get motion sickness easily" Neji said as he vomited all over Lee's green suit. "AH!" Lee screamed like a little girl.

"Well the good thing is that your jumpsuit is green" Tenten said sweatdropped as she patted Neji's back who he was bending over still sick.

" BUT GAI SENSEI IS STILL LATE…" Lee checked his watch " TWO HOURS! HE'S PROBABLY KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE WHO WANT'S HIS BEAUTIFUL SHINEY TEETH! … OR WORSE … HE RAN INTO HIS MOTHER!" Lee screamed like a maniac but he was sane once again when a puff of smoke appeared and Lee did what his instincts told him to do …He hugged the figure in the puff of smoke.

"Wow I didn't know Gai's students were so … affectionate" Kakashi said with a lifted eyebrow " KAKASHI?" Tenten and Lee said together but Neji was still vomiting. "Yo" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask as he watched Neji's not a hundred percent form. "Oh… he'll be okay" Tenten said as she told him to give them the reason he was here.

Kakashi explained to the group why he was here and the Hyuuga genius regained his calm and blank face "Well then who did Gai switch places with?" Neji asked with the slightest hint of interest " Gai switched with Me and Kurenai switched with Asuma" Kakashi clarified. 'Poor team seven' Both Neji and Tenten thought 'Hmph … Luck team seven' Lee thought enviously.

" Well then …today I want all three of you to give me 500 push ups 80 sit-ups and climb the tallest tree you can without your hands" " But sensei… what if one of us can't use our chakra?" Lee asked "Then use your teeth" The silver-haired jounin said as he took out his perverted novel and all three genins cringed their nose's in disgust 'This going to be one hell of a day…'

A/N So what do you think? Good or bad? REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you,

Des, Lady-frissell, loveme731,candy44, icedragon316, daydreamer4ever

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! And especially for icedragon316 and loveme731 for the spelling correction of 'Chouji' and the great idea which I 'will' be using in this fic THANK YOU AGAIN .

The Bet

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Naruto end of conversation!**

With Kakashi

"NGH" Lee said trying his hardest to climb the tree with his teeth. "Uhm… How's it going Lee?" Tenten asked at the top of her tree "PHINE" Lee replied obviously struggling and then his 'beautiful' shiny teeth couldn't stand it anymore and he let go and fell head first towards the ground "Ow!" cried Lee

"NO! IF I CAN'T DO THIS… I WILL DO A HUNDRED PUSH-UPS! IF I CAN'T DO THAT I'LL RUN AROUND KONOHA 50 TIMES! IF I CAN'T DO THAT –"

"JUST GO ALREADLY" Neji shouted at him losing patience. Getting back up, Lee once again attempted to climb the tree '…pathetic' Neji thought but lost his own balance and fell on the ground hard on his face.

"Ouch…" Tenten whispered under her breath 'Sigh…. I wonder if team 7 is having the same trouble'

With Gai

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU WILL ALL GROW UP ON DAY AND BECOME VERY HARD-WORKING NINJA'S …GOOD NINJA'S TRAIN HARD EACH AND EVERY DAY! WHICH IS WHY I SHALL PREPARE YOU ALL FOR THE FUTURE!" Gai gave a dramatic pause

"ALL THREE OF YOU … WILL RUN 4 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT … THEN GIVE ME 500 PUSH UPS … IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEN YOU MUST KICK THAT TREE OVER THERE" Gai said pointing to an abnormally TALL tree that looks like it would never ever fall over even struck by lightning.

"UNTIL IT FALLS OVER" He finished and he looked to see his 'youthful' students drop theirs jaws which hit the green ground.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered trying to collect himself from the fact that their sensei is an absolute LUNATIC! Sakura felt like she was going to faint. Sasuke just stood there with eyes as wide as saucers but he quickly regained his composure and simply said "Think you can handle this …Dobe?" The raven haired Uchiha taunted "OF COURSE! I CAN BEAT YOU ANYDAY OF THE WEEK! BRING IT ON… BASTARD!" Naruto shouted at Uchiha Sasuke's face.

Wiping off the spit from his pale face then smirking "I'd like to see you try …Idiot…" As both boys argued Sakura just sweatdropped "…" Sakura heaved a loud sigh _Men…and their competitiveness_ **I KNOW! WHAT THE HELL'Z THE MATTER WITH 'EM! **Inner Sakura screamed **CAN'T THEY BE CIVILIZED …LIKE ME! ** That claim just caused Sakura to sweatdrop once more.

"You all better start now!" Gai said smiling "MAKE ME PROUD!". Growling, the team members began jogging and all three thought of the same things in their heads with their eyebrows twitching.

_Must…resist…urge…to…kill _

With Kurenai

"Well ….this is JUST great" Shikamaru said sarcastically "Now I have TWO troublesome females to deal with" _Twitch _"What….did….you….say?"

Kurenai growled in a creepy low voice " I said TROUBLESOME….FEMALES!" Shikamaru make clear once more as Chouji and Ino stood there watching the 'brave' Shikamaru giving their "NEW" sensei attitude.

"Huh…So you think women are" _Twitch _"troublesome?" Kurenai asked growling.

"Well then I have a task for you then… _Muhahahaha _erm … okay then …follow me…" Kurenai said walking off with Shikamaru's team following.

With Asuma

"A-Asuma…S-s-s-SenS-s-Sei w-what a-are w-we s-s-s-suppose t-t-to d-d-do t-tod-day?" Hinata stammered which caused Asuma to look at her with a raised eyebrow _THIS isn't something I see everyday _Asuma thought with a metal image of Ino and her 'aggressiveness' Shuddering from the thought of Ino's wrath Asuma turned to his 'new team for the day'.

"Today we will AGH!" screamed their 'sensei' "WHAT THE HELL?" Asuma exclaimed with eyes as wide as saucers once he saw it was a bug….but no ordinary bug… it was a bug the size of –of we-ell he just never seen a bug that big.

"He just wanted to say hello" Shino explained through his large oversized coat "Isn't that right, Bill?" Shino said smiling at his bug.

"Does he always act like this?" Asuma whispered nervously at Kiba. Raising his eyebrow Kiba looked at Asuma " What do you mean act? Shino was ALWAYS like this" Kiba said simply.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BILL? Your going to suicide? WHY? I'm not paying enough attention to you? NO!" Crying in the corner, Shino stuttered to Asuma "A-A-ASUMA S-S-SENEI! M-M-MY B-B-BUG KILLED HIMSELF" Shino said bawling hysterically "S-Sensei…" Hinata stuttered.

Pulling out a cigar our poor Jounin which was losing his sanity by the second puffed out some smoke. Then he inhaled a deep breath then exhaled _SAVE ME KAMI-SAMA! _

End of chapter 2

Will Lee EVER get to the top of the tree? Will team 7 survive their training? What is Kurenai going to do to the poor lazy Shikamaru? Will Shino ever go on with life without his bug Bob?

Stay tuned for my next update!

A/N So what do you think? REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW! Constructive criticism would be nice . 


	3. Chapter 3

THE BET!

A/N- HELLO EVEYONE! I'M BACK AGAIN!

People in the background- BOO

A/N – (Glare)

People in background- ….

A.N- THANK YOU! Okay that also reminds me ….THANKS TO ALL THE REVEIWERS that well…REVEIWED!

Nova Alexandria- Thank you and I will TRY to make it longer cause you see…I'm very lazy. Bwhahaha You'll find out what I have planned for them soon Hehe….

NarutoKyubi- Thanks for the words of advice Hehe I guess I over did it but thank you for reading and pointing that out to me.

AND THANK YOU TO ALLL THE OTHER REVEIWERS! (Too tired and stupid to write anymore) Sorry people I was having a nervous breakdown without my sweet coffee, because you see I'm officially on a NO COFFEE STRIKE! ;) Wish me luck : )

ALSO … I would like to remind you all … Shino DOES have more than one bug in his entire body… am I not correct?

**_Disclaimer- Yes, yes I do not own Naruto_**

Also I am SORRY again I didn't get a chance to update sooner SORRY! I just had a lot of activities and stuff to attend to so yup not to mention my friends . SORRY GUYS :P Enjoy though.

The Bet : Chapter Three 

With Kakashi

"Psssst…. Lee…Neji" Tenten whispered trying not to get their sensei to notice but Lee and Neji didn't notice either. "PSSSSSSSSST!" Still no response "Forget this…" She grabbed two pebbles and with her 100 accurate aim, she threw them at their heads.

"OW!" Screamed Lee "…" And Neji fell on the floor unconscious (A/N- He has a blind spot remember) and making Tenten roll her eyes _'Geez'_. She kicked Neji awake.

"Haven't you wondered what Kakashi sensei looks without his mask on?" The weapon-master asked curiously "Come to think of it…I am kind of interested" Lee replied "Hmph… Just a waste of time…" The Hyuga prodigy said in a who-cares voice. Just as he turned to get back to his training.

But in his thought Neji was thinking… What was under there? Pictures clouded his mind 'Fat cheeks?' 'Sharp nose?' GASP or maybe ' wrinkly face' Neji looked up from his training to look at his sensei who looked up from his perverted book and waved at him.

Shuddering, Neji shoved his pride and walked to his teammates who were plotting a way to see Kakashi's face. "Uhm… Tenten…Lee… I…" Neji's voice got quieter and quieter.

"Hm? What? Say that again…" Lee and Tenten asked teasingly. They knew EXACTLY what he was about to say "I want to see his face…" the white eyed genius grumbled "There! That wasn't so bad" Lee smile '_Damn you Lee and Tenten'_ Sighing Neji as he turned around. Animated tears came down and started shaking his fist in the air. _'For the sake of curiosity … I'LL DO ANYTHING!' _

NOW! with Gai

This was their second and a half time around Konoha "puff puff How…does….Lee, Tenten and Neji do it….?puff Gah! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sakura screamed as she dropped to the ground with a soft thud "Sakura-channnnnn!" Naruto screamed like a maniac. "Oh my GOD! SHE'S DEAD! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried. "She's only unconscious Dobe…" Sasuke said coldly. "Lets go! We have to hurry and finish the training" "B-but ….Sakura-chan" Naruto said sadly "We can't just leave our teammate here!" The blond ninja screamed.

"Okay…I guess you're right…" Sasuke sighed. Naruto picked up Sakura in her arms

"But I can't run around with Sakura-chan…" Sasuke looked around "LOOK!" He said pointing at an old wheelbarrow "We can put her there and take turns pushing her in it" Sasuke said "Okay! FINE LETS JUST HURRY!" "Fine…Geez don't have to shout you know…" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura's mind Heh… Little do they know…I'm actually awake… I'm just waiting until they go 4 times around Konoha Sakura smirked in her mind. God …I feel bad that I'm doing this but I'm seriously tired… Hehe THANK YOU TSUNDAE-SAMA FOR TEACHING ME HOW TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY TEAMATES! 

Sakura smiled evilly after she was laid on the wheelbarrow.

With Kurenai

"So… you think women are" _Twitch _"Troublesome…" Kurenai said calmly but dark aura surrounding her. "Of course I can stand being around Ino, my mom and all but once they let you women take over the mans job…that just jumps the line" Shikamaru said glaring at her.

"_Twitch _You know… We women have lots of things we don't like but go though them too" Kurenai said in her sweetest voice "But if you won't appreciate us women" Ino nodded " Then you're just going to have to learn how to" She said calmly " But I have an IQ of 200!" "that doesn't count" The red eyed jounin said simply.

The next thing Shikamaru saw was him being knocked out conscious

When he awakened he found him in a….

With Asuma

"Alright kids I have a VERY important…" _Important_ Kiba thought "Special" _Special _Hinata thought"Mission" _Mission _Shino thought last.

Long Dramatic pause

"Well? What is it?" Kiba thought irritably considering he stopped talking on an important part like that "Huh? Oh yeah…I was you three …to go to town…and"

"…And…" The three said.

"Buy me a new pack of cigars!" Asuma smiled. The three fell to the ground anime style.

"W-WHAT!" Kiba screamed pointing at the jounin who was smoking his last cigar. Asuma turned to the other direction "You heard me! I just ran out of them… and I'm going crazy…so get me a new pack…" Asuma paused then turned around again with a shadow casting over his eyes and his once dark eyes were shining brightly "Or ….ELSE!" The nicotine addicted man said silently ….but deadly. Then he suddenly returned back to is normal self "Here's the money, Now move or I'll go crazy" Asuma said smiling the sweetest smile he could…..err….smile?

"Yes sir!" Hinata exclaimed saluting and pulled her teammates away before they could object or pick a fight with their sensei about their 'mission'.' Ohhh boy' All three thought.

At the store 

"So let me get this straight… You three….want to buy cigarettes!" The lady of the shop screamed "for the last time YES! GEEEEEEEZ" The angry Kiba screamed _'God…Women are so troublesome'_, the Shikamaru part of him muttered.

The woman crossed her pale arms. "_Twitch _Well... I happen to be a mother… and when I see naughty children like you three… you know what 'I' do when MY children misbehave?" The shopkeeper whispered menacingly.

"…You reward them with candy?" Shino said dumbly. "**I SPANK THEM!**" The woman screamed that the top of her lungs. "Ohhh…" The three genins whispered.

They made a mad dash for the door but they got caught in something… Something blocking them from exiting the store of horror- …I mean…STORE OF FUNNN!

"…We seem to be locked in…" The Aburame stated "WELL DUH!" His teammates exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Hehe… No escape… Well you wouldn't expect a former ANBU to allow her …'costumers' to leave without an appropriate thank you" the store owner smiled an evil smile while cracking her knuckles. The three gulped "…Nice knowing you…" Hinata, Shino and Kiba whispered to each other and exchanged glances.

With Neji's team. (A/N FINALLY)

"Okay! Plan 'A' for Artistic, AMAZING and A full proof plan of …'ACTION'" Lee said emphasizing the words. Tenten and Neji sweatdropped at their teammates …idiotic ness. (A/N is that even a word?)

"Okay… ALRIGHT GUYS …WE CANNOT SCREW THIS UP! GOT IT?" The weapon mistress exclaimed punching her balled fist into her hand. "WE HAVE TO BE QUIET!…SNEAKY…and most importantly… PREPARED! GOT THAT HYUGA?" The girl with buns screamed at Neji. Wiping the spit off his face, Neji saluted "YES MADAM!" "Good…Let's roll!" Tenten muttered.

With Kakashi-

"… He took her into the room quietly and began to slowly undress he-….What?" The copycat ninja looked at his replacement students with a questioning look. Neji was sweating from head to toe… Lee was laughing nervously and Tenten was biting her nails.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to ask me?" The jounin asked. "Uhm… Yeah…Actually we were quite tired and we want a short break… If its alright with you Kakashi-sensei…" Tenten muttered. "Sure…" The copy ninja said going back to reading his book. "…No sensei…" Lee mumbled "We want to go to town… We're hungry…" The tai-jutsu specialist urged. Kakashi raised his eyebrow even higher. His one animated eye was crying, "_Sniff_ My students would be caught DEAD walking around with me!" He grabbed all three of them (is that even possible?). "We'll watch a movie, go out for ramen, and then SHOPPING!" The silver-eyed jounin squealed "I've ALWAYS wanted to do this with my students, but Naruto's too busy with other people, Sakura's too busy trying to 'Woo' Sasuke and Sasuke's too busy with revenge _sigh_" Kakashi finished.

Lee, Neji and Tenten resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

With Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Amazingly, the two genin are already on their last lap and only a block away from their goal. "_Gasp_ A-almost …t-there.." Naruto said out of breath and crawling on his 2 legs. Sasuke heaved as he pushed the wheelbarrow then falling down on the ground face first. "Damn…This is almost even more of a torture than that day Itachi killed the whole clan…" The raven haired Uchiha muttered under his breath. Then he smirked "And Sakura's extra FAT is slowing us down" He KNEW she was lying the whole time, but he just decided to help her, besides this is good for training.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched visibly. "I'M NOT FAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM VERY SENSITIVE ABOUT MY WEIGHT!" The pink-haired kunoichi exploded, then clasped her hands over her mouth. **_…Shit…_** Inner-Sakura cured and groaned. _QUICK! THINK FAST!_ Sakura thought quickly. "Ohhh…. Good morning Sasuke-kun …Hehehe…."The said scratching the back of her head. "Wow….look at the time! We'd better hurry!" She exclaimed, then made quick hand-seals and chakra suddenly appeared on her feet. "BYE!" The pink haired kunoichi waved and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"…What-?" Sasuke stood there dumbly "…Erm…WAIT!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed and also ran, leaving Naruto lying on the ground. "…Some….Team-mates….Ditching me like that…." The blond muttered "SOME TEAMATES!".

(A/N BOOOOOOOORING!) Now with Shikamaru!

"Ugh… My head…" The genius mumbled clutching his head. "W- where AM I?" The genius exclaimed looking around the white room… "…Am I in a coma?… OR AM I DEAD? BECAUSE, IF I AM…I SWEAR TO GOD! I'LL NEVER EVER MAKE FUN OF GIRLS, WOMEN, Catholics or my mothers cooking behind her back! I SWEAR!" The pineapple head screamed to his imaginary friend. You made fun of MY cooking?" A voice rang out.

"Who…Wait…MOM?" Nara Shikamaru partially screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" But before she could respond, Shikamaru glomped her "OH MOMMY, I'M SO SCARED!". Shikamaru's mother gave an exasperate sigh, "Do you even know where you are?" She asked gently **(RED ALERT! MOOD SWINGS!) ** "No…" He mumbled ashamed "DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME MOTHER!… YOU HAVE AN IDIOT FOR A SON!" He bawled turning from his mother. Suddenly Shikamaru's mother started shaking and looked like she was going to turn into the Hulk or something.

"Okay… I promised I wouldn't do this but I can't take this anymore…" The woman muttered "GET. (slap) AHOLD (slap!) OF (Slap!) YOURSELF! (SLAP!)" The 'crazy' lady screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru's mother screamed like a female version of Tarzan, This freaked Shikamaru enormously and he grabbed a kunai attempting to protect himself from his crazy mother.

At that moment, a crew of ANBU came busting through the door and shot his mother with a tranquilizer. "Ugh…POKEMON!" She randomly screamed and she fell on the floor.

"Sorry about that, your mother was addicted to space cakes and she somehow went crazy …" He mumbled trailing off. "Oh yes…That reminds me WHERE THE HELL IS KURENAI?" The Chuunin demanded hitting his legs with every word he said, forgetting about the kunai in his hand which was already in stabbing position. "Uhm… Right this way sir…" And ANBU muttered directing his out of the 'white' room and eyeing the floor which was trailing with red liquid. "…I'm not cleaning that up…" One of them mumbled.

Outside

Why is it so dark in here? Brr…So chilly. "This way" The ANBU directed, pointing to the end of the hall. "Go straight…Kurenai will be in there" The masked man finished. Shikamaru nodded, "Okay Shikamaru…Find Kurenai and GET OUT OF HERE!" He started running and the hall was really dark he couldn't see where he as going. **BLAM!** He fell back down and landed on his butt. "OW!" The genius shrieked rubbing his aching bum. "Oops … Sorry" A person in the room mumbled and flickered on the light. The got back up and WALKED across the hall. He reached the door and took a deep breath, "Here goes…" Creek "…Oh…My….GOD!"   
- - 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

TBC…. 

A/N FINALLY DONE:P HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
